Rose's life
by Kmn99
Summary: This takes place at the end of frostbite. Most of the school knows about there relationship. Mainly rose and dimitri. Richelle Mead owns all.
1. Chapter 1

**first fanfic**

I woke up with a pair of strong arms around my waist. I reached up to turn my alarm off and I felt the arms tighten. I hit the off switch and rolled over to face the love of my life. Dimitri Belikov. "Goodmorning, Roza" "any morning is a good morning if I wake up to this" He smiled that rare full smile. "training" was all he said and he must have noticed my mood plummet because next thing I knew he was tickling me.

"Di- Dim- damn it Dimitri!" I yelled playfully as I made my tactful escape to the bathroom. I took a shower and when I got out I noticed a hickey on my neck. When I entered my room to out clothes on I noticed Dimitri was missing. He must have gone to set up for training.

I walked into the gym and there he was, reading a cowboy book. "come on Comrade. We aint got all day" he gave me one of those half smiles. We started with a run, which he beat me. Like always. While we were sparring I noticed Alberta come in. Dimitri took this opportunity to kick my feet out from under me. As soon as he "killed" me I started glaring. "aw Roza. Don't get distracted" he helped me up and we walked to Alberta. She informed us that our practices are not longer mandatory but we could continue as long as we like.

I walked into Stans class less than an hour later and was surprised when I noticed my mother standing there. Stan informed us about our guest speaker. Janine gave us her creditials, which I didn't take note to. When my wish had come true and she stopped talking Stans started passing a half sheet of paper out. It was a pop quiz. Lets just say I failed miserably. The only question I got correct was who her charge was. Hah. I don't know my mothers middle name. why that was on the test, I have no idea.

At lunch I had picked up my food and I sat down waiting for the rest of the gang. DImitri came and sat next to me. Planting a kiss on my cheek. "how has your day been?" "stupid" I replied as Adrian and Christian sat down. Two minutes later everyone was here. Christian and I was making fun of Adrian when the whole room came to a stop. You could here a pen drop. Then whispering broke out among the students when the man standing in the front of the cafeteria started walking towards out table.

"Abe Mazur" Adrian mumbled as he paled four shades. When Abe came to a stop at our table the room grew silent once more. "old man" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. That got me a swarm of gasps and "does she know who that is?" and "stupids" I laughed out loud as I stood up to hug him. Then jesse zeklos said "didn't know Zmey associated with bloodwhores." I basically saw the fire grow in Abes eyes. "what'd you say?" Abe roared across the commons. Jesse paled and at the snap of Abes fingers two guards neared him and towed him off to the Headmistress.

"thank you baba" I said and I swear the whole room died. "oh Hell no" I heard Christian mumble. I laughed and hugged my dad once more. " Id kill to make you happy kiz." Half the room paled cause they know I hate most people here. "well in that case.." I trailed off glancing around the room. Dad laughed once more and said "I missed you" "who wouldn't?" I replied innocently. We sat down so I could fifnish my food. It was like the commons area hit play and everyone broke out into whispers about my father and I. I reached for Dimitris hand underneath the table and Baba raised an eyebrow. Looking at Dimitri straight in the yes he said "Dimitri Belikov. Haven't seen you since you were a boy. We have a lot things to discuss it seems." "apparently so" dimitri replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to my dorm that night when Jesse stepped out in front of me. "Hey whore" he said with an ugly smirk. "Fuck off" was my only reply, he laughed and I looked at the guy he had next to him. I had never seen him before but obviously making eye contact was the wrong thing to do because I could no longer defend myself when Jesse attacked me. A punch to the gut, a few choice words, and a number of clumsy kicks later he must have heard someone coming because they abruptly ran. I sat down against the cold brick wall and curled my knees up. I cried. Because I couldn't stop it. I should have been able to resist the compulsion. Two moroi. I was defenseless.

A few minutes later I could hear faint voices. "Yes sir of course." It was Dimitri, "glad it's clear." And my father. No voices but footsteps rounded the corner. A second later I felt two pair of hands on me. "Roza?" "Rose, Rose, Rosemarie." next thing I know I was lifted into the arms of my handsome Russian. I put my face in his neck with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, holding on for dear life. I sobbed. I could feel his hand soothingly rubbing my back. I could also hear him murmuring Russian words to me. I then slipped into a dreamless oblivion.

I woke up and the first noise I heard was beeping. "Why am I in a hospital!" I hadn't even opened my eyes. I heard Dimitri chuckle. "Roza's back" I opened my eyes to see Dimitri, Abe, and in the back corner I could even see my mom hiding back there. As soon as I saw her she went to leave, typical. I looked over to Dimitri and playfully glared "why are you across the room when I am over here all by myself. You're Slacking Comrade." He got up, strode across the room and I made him lay in the hospital bed. I then rolled over onto his chest "when I wake up, I want real clothes and real food old man." "Anything for you Kizim." I then again fell asleep.

I woke up to arguing. "I can't believe you Abe. I walk out to tell the nurses she's awake and you let Belikov waltz over and sleep in her bed!" that would be my mother. "Believe it Janine. I will do anything in my power to make her happy. If he is one thing that does then so be it." I opened my eyes to see my mother leaving. I looked up to see the sleeping form of Dimitri. His arms wound around my waist. I slid my hands under his shirt and rested them on his abs. at this point he was laying on his back and I was lying on his stomach. Stomach to stomach, with a blanket covering us. I _was_ in a hospital gown with my dad here.

"I _am_ in the room kizim." "Why were you and mom arguing?" "Nothing you need to worry about now" I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Dimitri. His eyes flickered opened. "Wakey wakey comrade." He smiled. Trying to lift me off of him so he could sit up. I pouted and latched myself onto his neck. I heard my dad chuckle and say "you've got your hands full with her Belikov." Turning my head that laid on Dimitri's chest I scowled at my father. My father left and Dimitri and I sat in silence. Until I heard a high pitched voice in coming from the waiting area. Lissa ran into the room and I removed myself from Dimitri she squeezed me and sighed. "I was so worried" "I'm okay Liss."She released me and informed me that she was just checking in and that he was in a rush to meet with the headmistress. Dimitri got up and pulled clothes up from the table that I didn't even notice. "I can't believe you let them put this on me comrade. I thought you loved me more than this." He smiled to himself but didn't say anything while he helped me into my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

While we were walking to his dorm his phone rang. I zoned out because it was probably boring guardian business. We arrived at his door and I waiting patiently for about five seconds for him to end the call. After those five seconds I reached into his pocket and grabbed his key. I did this and he was unfazed. I was starting to get annoyed and I think he realized this when I walked into his room and shut the door in his face. About two minutes later he knocked "Roza, open the door." "Are you done with your everlasting call?" even I could hear the annoyance in my voice. "Yes" was his only reply. I got up and opened the door when I turn around to go lay back on the bed I was scooped up into the arms of my Russian. He took two strides and threw me on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked leaning over me with his lips an inch away from my own. "You" was my only reply. He kissed me and said "it was my mother" now I felt horrible. "She's coming to visit" I smiled. I was happy for him he hadn't seen his mom in years. "That's great comrade" he got up to leave and told me to get some rest.

I woke up and it was 6 am moroi time. I felt Dimitri arms around my waist. I also felt his nose in the crook of my neck. I knew he was awake because he was drawing circles on my tummy. "Mmm comrade" "Roza." He kissed my ear. He sat up and looked at me. "Time to talk about what happen" he pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest and told him. "You're never leaving my side" he firmly informed me. "That's fine with me comrade, when is your mom going to be here?" "Today, we are leaving in about an hour to get her" "we?" I questioned. "Am not leaving you" I just smiled and got up to get ready to go.

As we left the academy gates I groaned at the loss of the wards. Dimitri reached across the console and grabbed my hand. I put up my barriers and smiled at him. "All better" we sat in comfortable silence most of the ride. I felt Dimitri tense as I looked at him he looked back at me guiltily. "What did you do comrade?" "Uh, um Roza" I looked at him and just stared. "I haven't told my mom about us yet" he avoided my gaze. I laughed and said "It's okay we'll tell them when you're ready." He smiled one of his full smiles as we drove into the parking area. We hopped out of the car and we started to walk into the airport when he stopped, kissed me, and then continued walking. I laughed and tried to keep up with his stride. We sat at the baggage claim and waited about 10 minutes until we heard "Dimka!" "Vika?" Dimitri asked surprised. "Surprise!" came another voice "the whole family came" a woman who I assumed to be his mother said. He hugged everyone then turned to me. "This is Roza, My student. Rose. My mom, babushka, Paul, Karolina, Sonya, and viktoria." "Nice to meet you all. He talks about yall a lot."

We all piled into the van. I laughed when I noticed Dimitri about to reach over the console to hold my hand but then redirected his hand to the stereo. He playfully glared. The drive from the airport was about 4 hours and it was filled with chatter of old memories and news as they caught up. By the time we got back to the academy it was late. They rented a cabin just like the one Tasha normally says in but only bigger. Dimitri insisted on sleeping in the cabin with them as he refused to leave them "unprotected". And with him refusing to leave me 'unprotected' I am sleeping there too. Everyone was getting settled for bed and Dimitri and I fought over the floor in the living room.

"Sleep on the couch Roza"

"No"

"Roza" there was warning in his voice.

I threw my stuff on the floor and crawled under the comforter. I heard him sigh and lay down next to me under his comforter. I peaked from up under neath my blanket and looked into his dark chocolate amused eyes.

"I love you" I whispered low enough so the people in the bed rooms wouldn't hear me. Dimitri leaned in and kissed me. "I love you too" he said as he pushed me to the opposite side of the pallet. I laughed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know a lot of things in my story happen really quickly. But what I did is write a bunch of things that I wanted to write about down and smushed them in to this. Just review an idea and I might write about it.**

The next day and after explaining our TRUE relationship to Dimitri's family, I went to find my dad. I am walking down the hallway to his room when I see him walk out. "Morning, baba"  
"Hello, kizim"  
"Let's get breakfast"  
"When we arrived at the cafeteria I saw the Belikovs already eating. I grabbed a donut then headed for the table. I sat right next to Dimitri. After I sit down I notice the rest of the Belikovs starring at something behind me. I turn around and realize that they are starring at my dad. "Oh, yall this is my dad. Dad, they belikovs" my dad just replies with "long time no see"  
I just assumed they knew each other based on the 'long time no see'.  
That afternoon they announce that they curfew for tonight is seven. The normal curfew is nine. So as usual I ignore it and do as I please. Around 7:30 when I am running on the track like I normally do, a new guardian stops me. We have new guardians here because a few schools have had their graduation already. /span/p  
"Why are you out here?" he asked  
"I'm bored"  
"So?"  
"I wanted to run"  
"It's past curfew"  
"Aw. Must have thought I cared. That's cute." I said with true Hathaway sarcasm.  
"Speak to me with respect"  
"Don't count on it" I smirked.  
"Let's go"  
"Where" I laugh  
"The head mistress"  
"I will sit here all night before I go see that old bat."  
He scoffs you'll go or I'll make some calls"  
I raise my eyebrows and say "go make some calls then"  
He turns and walks about ten feet away. When he ends the phone call he informs me to sit on the bench and that his "people" would be here in five minutes. I sit because I'm curious of who would just jump up at a phone call"  
Seven minutes passed "I'm bored. Laters." When I start to walk off I see two figures in the distance. "oooooo company. I think I'll stay and see how this plays out."  
I sit down and turn my back to the figures. I hear their approach. Then I hear the new guardian say "please send Miss Hathaway to the head mistress. She refuses to listen."

I turn around and laugh when I see who it is, "They won't do that" guardian douche bag laughs and smirks "they will" I fake pout. "Guardian Koloff, I do not think my daddy will be happy that you try to go against my wishes."  
Koloff is one of my father's guardians. Guardian Whats-his-face is just pure confusion. He then gestures to me and says "Guardian Belikov please take her to the head mistress." I outright laugh. I walk right up to Dimitri and hug his waist. I turn and look at the guardian "Look. You are new here. It's okay. I won't hold it against you. But I am not going to the head mistress."  
I then feel a tight grip on my arm. Then my body is spun around to face the guardian. "Rose, please speak to guardian Wilson with some respect" well guardian Wilson forms a smirk on his lips "An apology wouldn't be too bad Miss Hathaway." I look at him like he is stupid "No." He looks at Dimitri pointedly. Dimitri looks at him and shrugs "she doesn't apologize" Dimitri still with his tight grip leads me away. I see Baba's guardian headed back to wherever he came from.

Dimitris grip is starting to hurt and I refuse to say anything. He's mad. By the time we get to his room door I am silently allowing tears to roll down my cheeks. Not from the pain in my arm but, I do not understand why he is this mad. I can't figure it out. He is really mad. His grip has made me loose feeling in my fingertips. He pulls me into the room and I whimper. I don't think he heard me. He tells me to sit down and get ready for bed. While he goes to the bathroom I change to my night clothes that I have here. I am sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window when I hear him come out of the bathroom. He walks around the bed and I just stare at the ground. He bends down and sees the tear tracks. "Roza, why are you crying." If he knew he would blame himself. "I'm just tired"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm cold"

I could tell he knew I was lying. He reaches out to run his hands over my arms to try to warm me up. When his hand touched where his grip was I flinch, and he notices. When he looks down he sees the finger marks already forming in purple. "This is why you were crying, why didn't you say I was hurting you?" he looked devastated. "Why were you so mad?" "There was a reason curfew was early. You endangered your safety. Psi-hounds were spotted. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I don't know"

"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine" I smile  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, can we sleep now?"

"Goodnight Milaya"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day we explained our TRUE relationship to Dimitri's family. They kept hugging me and giggling. I went to find my dad. I am walking down the hallway to his room when I see him walk out. "Morning, baba"

"Hello, kizim"

"Let's get breakfast"

When we arrived at the cafeteria I saw the Belikovs already eating. I grabbed a donut then headed for the table. I sat right next to Dimitri. After I sit down I notice the rest of the Belikovs starring at something behind me. I turn around and realize that they are starring at my dad. "Oh, yall this is my dad. Dad, they belikovs" my dad just replies with "long time no see" I just assumed they knew each other based on the 'long time no see'.

That afternoon they announce that they curfew for tonight is seven. The normal curfew is nine. So as usual I ignore it and do as I please. Around 7:30 when I am running on the track like I normally do, a new guardian stops me. We have new guardians here because a few schools have had their graduation already.

"Why are you out here?" he asked

"I'm bored"

"So?"

"I wanted to run"

"It's past curfew"

"Aw. Must have thought I cared. That's cute." I said with true Hathaway sarcasm.

"Speak to me with respect"

"Don't count on it" I smirked.

"Let's go"

"Where" I laugh

"The head mistress"

"I will sit here all night before I go see that old bat."

He scoffs you'll go or I'll make some calls"

I raise my eyebrows and say "go make some calls then." He turns and walks about ten feet away. When he ends the phone call he informs me to sit on the bench and that his "people" would be here in five minutes. I sit because I'm curious of who would just jump up at a phone call"

Seven minutes passed "I'm bored. Laters." When I start to walk off I see two figures in the distance. "oooooo company. I think I'll stay and see how this plays out."

I sit down and turn my back to the figures. I hear their approach. Then I hear the new guardian say "please send Miss Hathaway to the head mistress. She refuses to listen."

I turn around and laugh when I see who it is, "They won't do that" guardian douche bag laughs and smirks "they will" I fake pout. "Guardian Koloff, I do not think my daddy will be happy that you try to go against my wishes."

Koloff is one of my father's guardians. Guardian Whats-his-face is just pure confusion. He then gestures to me and says "Guardian Belikov please take her to the head mistress." I outright laugh. I walk right up to Dimitri and hug his waist. I turn and look at the guardian "Look. You are new here. It's okay. I won't hold it against you. But I am not going to the head mistress."

I then feel a tight grip on my arm. Then my body is spun around to face the guardian. "Rose, please speak to guardian Wilson with some respect" well guardian Wilson forms a smirk on his lips "An apology wouldn't be too bad Miss Hathaway." I look at him like he is stupid "No." He looks at Dimitri pointedly. Dimitri looks at him and shrugs "she doesn't apologize" Dimitri still with his tight grip leads me away. I see Baba's guardian headed back to wherever he came from.

Dimitri's grip is starting to hurt and I refuse to say anything. He's mad. By the time we get to his room door I am silently allowing tears to roll down my cheeks. Not from the pain in my arm but, I do not understand why he is this mad. I can't figure it out. He is really mad. His grip has made me loose feeling in my fingertips. He pulls me into the room and I whimper. I don't think he heard me. He tells me to sit down and get ready for bed. While he goes to the bathroom I change to my night clothes that I have here. I am sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window when I hear him come out of the bathroom. He walks around the bed and I just stare at the ground. He bends down and sees the tear tracks. "Roza, why are you crying." If he knew he would blame himself. "I'm just tired"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm cold"

I could tell he knew I was lying, But he let it go. He reaches out to run his hands over my arms to try to warm me up. When his hand touched where his grip was I flinch, and he notices. When he looks down he sees the finger marks already forming in purple. "This is why you were crying, why didn't you say I was hurting you?" he looked devastated. "Why were you so mad?" "There was a reason curfew was early. You endangered your safety. Psi-hounds were spotted. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" I smile

"I love you"

"I love you too, can we sleep?" I pleaded

"Goodnight milaya"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank yall for following and favoriting. I love yalls reviews too.**

The next morning I hear a phone ringing "ugh" is my only response.

"Belikov" I hear as Dimitri answers his phone.

I am listening to Dimitri's conversation only being able to hear his side of it.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Yeah no problem"

"Anything for you"

"See you then"

I'm starting to get suspicious and pissed off. Who is he "seeing?"

"Bye"

I feel the bed shift and I know he knows I'm awake. "Roza"

"Hmm?"

"Get up" he tells me. I don't move a muscle. I feel him get up then I hear the bathroom door close.

That just pisses me off more. Now he's not even bothering to talk to me?

I get up, get dressed and sneak back to my room.

I am almost done getting dressed when I hear a knock at the door. When I open it I am not surprised to see Dimitri. "Dimitri"

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"That depends. Who were you on the phone with?" I pout.

"Ivan, my best friend."

I immediately regret my hostility. Doing that a lot lately. "Oh, well then nothing is wrong"

"Sure" he kisses my forehead

I hear another knock at the door. I look down to check my clothes. I've got jeans and a tank top; I'm good to answer the door. When I open the door I see my dear ole dad. "Daddy"

He's smiling "Ros-" his smile turns to a scowl. His eyes narrow on my neck. He steps in and closes the door rather forcefully. I'm confused. "What?" we walk to the main part of the bed room and Baba sees Dimitri sitting on my bed. "So you're the one leaving marks on my daughters neck." Oh shit. The hickey. I forgot about it. I pale but Dimitri looks smug. "I would hope no other man has."

"Shut up" I hiss at Dimitri.

I look at Baba "daddy, please can we talk about this later."

Baba redirected his glare to me. "Why? We can finish it now."

"Baba. It's done. He won't leave any more on my neck."

"I suppose I can live with that. Obviously I know yall aren't innocent." His glare is back on Dimitri.

Baba kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I turn to Dimitri "you idiot" I say playfully. "Let's go" he stands up smiling. "Hold up" I go to cover the hickey up with makeup and finish getting dressed.

"Where are we going?" "To pick up Ivan from the airport. Cleared by Kirova. Let's go, we'll be late."

We are driving in the car when I turn to him "does Ivan know about us?" He looks sheepish. "No"

"I'm starting to think that you're ashamed of me comrade."

"Never" he says seriously.

I smile and turn the radio to pop music. I smirk when he doesn't try to change the station.

We pick up Ivan and he is a total flirt. He ran and hugs Dimitri then turned to me and kissed my hand, I little too long. I was going to use this to my advantage. I smirk inwardly.

We are waiting at baggage claim. "You are just a cute little thing." Ivan grins. I laugh and say "I know"

"You look a lot like my next girlfriend" I step closer to him "Do I?"

Dimitri clears his throat "No making moves my on my student." I van chuckles "I have that thing where girls can't get enough of me"

When we get the luggage he calls the front seat. I reply with "bullshit." I look up at Dimitri with pleading eyes. As soon as the words leave his lips in gone. "Race for it"

I have the dhampir stamina and speed so of course I win. It takes Dimitri another two minutes before he can actually unlock the doors because he decided to walk and be a slow poke.

"So Rosey Posey, why did you come to pick me up if it wasn't for my handsome face." Ivan asked

Dimitri decides to reply for me "I'm her mentor; she can't be at school without me. They're scared she'll start a riot." He laughs.

I turn a shoot him an icy glare, with Venom in my words "Ever call me Rosey again, I will end you."

Ivan paled.

When we get on the road Dimitri turns the radio on a western station. I scoff and change it to my station. "Damn, Dimka you did not just let her change the station."

I smirk and say "He did. So suck it."

Ivan laughs and says "speaking of sucking… there is a party in my pants you're invited."

I laugh but before I have a chance to reply Dimitri grabs my hand from its resting place on the console, he kisses it and says "she has plans."

Ivan smirks, he does that a lot. "I was wondering who left that hickey on her neck."

"URRGHH, DAMN IT. I COVERED IT UP WITH MAKEUP." I was angry that I failed at covering it up. After Looking in the mirror, I slump in my seat. "It came off."

I scowled. I noticed that Dimitri never let go of my hand and that our intertwined fingers were resting on my left thigh. My scowl turns into a smile.

When we arrive at the academy and make it through the security, we get out. Ivan grabs his bags from the car. Dimitri and I are standing outside the car. We start walking into the office building Dimitri turns to me "Go get ready for practice"

I pout. He kisses me for about twenty seconds then pulls away. "I love you." He says. "I love you too."

"Damn Dimka how did you get that?"

I walk away… but hear Dimitri's reply "I ask myself that every day."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I like Romitri Drama. I normally dont write** _pure_ **fluff. Chaos is what I love. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

So with all the students graduating there have been a lot of new guardians even some that graduated like 6-7 years ago. So the school is a bunch of chaos. It makes my life easier though.

Lunch always is the highlight of my school day. But it was now over I am heading to guardian Karev's class. He wasn't so bad. Always talking though. Today in his class he planned on introducing some of the new guardians, well some of the ones that were here. So in our class we had the three guardians that stood in the back, Dimitri was one of those today. Then about 5 extra standing back there waiting to be introduced. To my surprise, there were 3 female guardians! I was happy until I was that one of those females had their hand on Dimitri's arm. They were smiling and laughing. Rage boiled inside of me. Eddie was in this class and when I sat down next to him he was quick to assure me that "they are just friends." I saw some other students glancing at me. Even they knew I was pissed. Class started. "All right. We have some new guardians to introduce." There were groans all around the room.

We all got a sheet of paper with the basics of the guardians.

Daniel Carter

Male 23 single school guardian

Samantha McNeil

Female 18 single school guardian

Elizabeth Haver

Female 26 single guardian of Christian Ozera

Eric Welborn

Male 25 engaged guardian of Zayne Conta

Haley Jorn

Female 23 single school guardian

Each one was introduced one by one. Elizabeth Haver was up. Mr. Karev announced the same crap that was on the paper and half the boys wolf whistled when he announced about her being single. I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "I sure would hope so the way she was flirting with Guardian Belikov." She looked at me and laughed. LAUGHED. "And who are you?" I smirked "would you like a whole biography?" "Yes please" she spoke sarcastically. "I am Rose Hathaway. 18 years old. Guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir. The top novice in my graduating class. Mentee Student of Dimitri Belik-." She cut me off there. "So you're Jealous of your mentor having a relationship? Grow up." She scoffed. I lifted both of my eyebrows "Oh, so you would say that you and Guardian Belikov are in a relationship?"

I saw Dimitri moving towards me. I looked at him "Stay there. Shut up." Haver got mad. "YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIOR THAT WAY." She screamed "I CAN AND I WILL. NOW YOU ALSO RESERVE THE RIGHT TO SHUT THE FUCK UP." The class giggled but I was angry now. I turned to Dimitri "So Guardian Belikov what is your relationship with guardian Haver?" Haver decided to speak up. "Ex-girlfriend" "Well hello ex-girlfriend nice to meet you. I hate to break it to you but Guardian Belikov happens to be in a relationship." I walked out, Dimitri trailing after me. He walked a few feet behind me all the way to my room. I walked in and went straight to laying on my bed. "Really Rose?" he sounded exasperated. "Go hang out with your ex girlfriend. You seemed to enjoy her company earlier. "Like you've never spoke to your ex's" he spat. "NO I DON'T. My ex's are dead or call me a Bloodwhore" (She hasn't dated Adrian- Just a reminder) "Always bringing up the Bloodwhore card! NOBODY CARES!" I gasp and sit up to face him. Tears started rolling down my face I spoke calmly. "I was never a Bloodwhore, Guardian Belikov. I thought you knew that. We are over. Please exit my room." He tries to walk closer with regret showing all over his face. "Roza. You know I didn't mean it like that." I just stared at him and said, "Leave."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Yall school has started up and I am a bit Preoccupied**

I didn't leave my room for about two days. Crying and sleeping. Ivan stopped by earlier. My dad stopped by yesterday. Both of them trying to cheer me up. Ivan of course taking up for Dimitri; He also told me about the Belikov's leaving. My dad was just pissed off. Not that I can't blame him. Lissa brought me some food. There was a knock at my door. I crawl out of bed to answer it. I see the same face that broke my heart two days ago. I instantly burst into tears and try to close my door. He of course doesn't let me. I sink to the floor against the wall. Dimitri picks me up and lays me on my bed. I cry until I fall into a dreamless oblivion. When I wake up I roll over to see Dimitri sound asleep with his arm around me. I instantly start crying and sob into my pillow. I AM SO SICK OF CRYING. I don't know how long I'm crying until he awakes. "Roza, Roza, Stop crying. PLEASE." "Why so you can call me a Bloodwhore again!" "Roza you know that's not what I meant, I love you." "I know. But you are the only one with enough of my heart to hurt me like this and you used it against me."

"Come on Roza let's take a walk."

I get up and put pants and a T- shirt on. We walk around campus, me leaning into his shoulder. As we walk I see guardian Haver. JUST GREAT. She walks up to us and immediately turn around, only to be grabbed by Dimitri. "What?" I spat in guardian Havers direction. "Uhh. Never mind." She turns around to leave. "Oh you've caused enough problems, please, go on." I said venomously. "Roza, be nice." Dimitri scolded me "FOR THE LOVE OF GOSH! I AM SO SICK OF YOU 'BE NICE' OR 'REALLY ROZA'S' I AM NOT YOUR CHILD. DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE I AM. WE CANT HAVE THOSE REMEMBER? SO STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP!" I push him away. "I AM SO FUCKING DONE!" I turn to Guardian Haver "YOU CAN HAVE HIM, FLIRT AWAY."

I run until I reach my destination. I knock on the door. When the opens I run inside and go straight to the bedroom. I hide underneath the blankets. "Kizim. Rose. What is wrong?" I can feel him laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Baba. Can I stay here for awhile?" "Rose I am going back to turkey in two days." "Why?"

"Kizim, I have business to take care of." "Okay Baba. It doesn't matter that your daughter needs you." "Rose, stop being so hostile. I do care tremendously. Annabelle, my other daughter, requested me home." I turn around and gasp. "Other daughter?"

"Yes. Rosemarie I have another daughter. Annie wants me home. I would be glad to rent this room for a few more days so you could stay in it."

"Yes please." I replied. The day he was supposed to leave I was begging him to stay. "I will be back soon. Go out and leave this room for awhile." "I'll try Baba" I said weakly. He smiled. "That's my girl."

I was walking in the garden about 6 hours later, when guardian Haver approached me. She looked pissed off. This is just what I need. "Thanks for getting my guarding partner shipped across the country." She spat. "Excuse me?" who the hell did she think she was? And who was her guarding partner? "Dimitri. They sent him back to St. Basils." She replied.

"Who? When? Why?" I asked devastated. "I don't know. I know Dimitri is on his way there now." she informed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank yall for the reviews. They make me very happy.**

 **luciinwaters You are correct. I have read the books many times so at the end of the series when Dimitri is changed to Christians guard was still in the back of my mind. But for the sake of my sanity lets just say Kirova changed Dimitri to Christians guardian to avoid any problems. Thank you for pointing it out.**

I pulled out my phone to call Dimitri. No answer. Ugh he's on an airplane you idiot. Who would do this? Why? My dad; I called him. No answer. He's on a plane too! UGHHH I look up at guardian Haver. "Thanks for the news." I ran off to the getaway room I was staying in. I sat there, then it started to sink in. he was gone. He left. He left me. I started sobbing. I tried calling Baba again. This time, he answered. "Hello, Rosemarie." he answered calmly. "Why Baba?" I started wailing. "Rose he hurt you, and I know if I hurt him physically you would never forgive me." He replied. "I want a plane to Russia." I spoke quite calmly. "Why would you want that?" he inquired. "Baba I love him! Please!" I cried. "Okay Rosemarie. A plane will be at the academy for you at 10 A.M." I was relieved. "But daddy what about my classes?" I was curious. "I'll take care of it." "Thank you. I love you" I replied cheerfully. "I would imagine so, I love you too."

I went to sleep. I was basically graduated anyway. Who cares about classes?

The next day I was up at 8. I had to get breakfast, then pack. I was on the plane by 9:30 and complaining about waiting when Baba called. "Yes, Baba?" I answered cheerfully. "Why are you harassing my staff?" he sounded amused. "They are taking forever!" I yelled loud enough for the staff to hear. "Well stop it Rosemarie, they are all ready petrified by your reputation." He laughed. "What? Being Zmey's daughter?" I asked. "No for being Rose Hathaway." He sounded amused. "Oh yeah that one. Okay got to go. Love you." I hung up before I got a reply. The fasten seat belt light came on and I was trying to fall asleep so that ghost wouldn't attack me. I woke up and we were landing. I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage from its place in the corner of the main cabin. I walked out and being the only person coming off of a plane at an international airport, you get some mean looks. I say a sign that that "Hathaway- Mazur" I walked up to it and said "let get a move on!" I walked right passed him. He picked up the pace and directed me to the car, which turned out to be a hummer limo. He told me it would be a four hour drive to Baia. I groaned. I was nervous about seeing him. I saw him like four days ago. We arrived sooner than I thought. We pulled up to a two story beige house. I couldn't get out. I couldn't move. We must have been sitting there awhile because Dimitri walked out the door with his face that said he would protect who he loves. He knocked on the driver's window. The driver looked back at me. I sighed and stepped out of the car. I just stood there with my back to Dimitri. Silent tears started sliding down my face. "Roza?" I swung around. "Why did you leave?"I asked. "Your father, asked, well threatened, for me to leave. Saying you wanted me gone." I walked around the car with my eyes starring at the ground. I was standing two feet in front of him. "I would never want you gone." I felt his hands grab my face. Pulled my chin to make me look up at him. He wiped my ever-flowing tears. He pulled me in for a kiss. Right before our lips touched he whispered "I love you." That made me cry harder during our simple kiss. When we broke apart I said "I love you too" you could hear giggling coming from the house. Looking into his eyes I say "your sisters are always ruining moments." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

We walked hand in hand into his house. We took a seat on the love seat. "Yall are so cute." Complimented his sister Karolina. I giggled and looked down. I'm never giddy. Something is with wrong with me.

We all just sit in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes. Dimitri stands up and pulls me over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" I scream while pounding my fists into his butt. I hear him tell his family goodnight. Is it even night time yet? I stop hitting him and just hang there. We enter a room with a queen size bed and a dresser. Dimitri throws me on the bed. I just look at him through my lashes and pout. The only thing he does is chuckle and takes his shirt off. He walks through a door way that apparently leads to a bathroom. I hear him ask if I would like to join. I reply with "Are you crazy?! We are in your mother's house!" he peaks his head out of the door way with one eyebrow raised. "She knows that I'm intimate."

"I am not having sex in your mother's house." Dimitri being the gentleman he is, stops pressuring me. Not that I felt pressured. While Dimitri was in the shower I got a call from my father. "Hey Dad."

"Little girl, you sound happy."

"I am"

"Okay carry on then. Just checking in. your plane back to America leaves tomorrow."

"Thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you too" and hung up

Dimitri very gracefully plopped on the bed.

"Are you coming back to America?" I asked looking down at my twiddling thumbs. He grabbed my hands. Very gently. With one hand he grabbed my chin to meet my eyes. "I'm going wherever you go." I smiled what was probably my widest smile ever. We crawled under the covers. With me facing the window and Dimitri holding me from behind. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to all of Dimitri's sisters in our room. Vika rolling all over us. Karo clapping and yelling. Sonya laughing.

I feel Dimitri pull me into a kiss. I get an evil plan. I deepen the kiss. His sisters are still going at it. Ugh. I roll so that I am straddling Dimitri without breaking the kiss. I moan, loudly. Dimitri places his hands on my hips. I hear them scurry out of the room and the door close. I open my eyes while breaking the kiss. I laugh and grab the covers "Thank you. I am going back to sleep." He chuckles and mumbles something about a cold shower. The next time I wake up, it is on my own. I roll over and check my phone. 8:37 and a text from Baba.

Plane leaves at 5 tomorrow evening. He has his job.

I smile and get up to walk to the kitchen. The whole family is here. I smile, wordlessly grab a cup of coffee and go lay in a ball on the loveseat. I lay there for about five minutes until Dimitri comes and pulls me up.

"I am going to the market for Mama. Wanna go?"

I pop up. "Yep"

I got ready and We took the car Baba had dropped off at the house. I, of course, complaining to Dimitri how I should be allowed to drive.

While walking in the store I realize I cannot understand anything. when I start complaining about that fact, Dimitri decides to tell me about an American isle.

While trying to decide which junk food I am going to convince Dimitri to buy me, two dhampir boys walk up. One is barely on the cute scale; the second one could be defined as hot. Neither of them are nowhere near Dimitri.

They say something in Russian. I look at them like they are stupid. I gesture to my face and the American food. "Uh hello. American"

They smile. The first one says "And I sexy one at that." the second one lifts up his shirt to wipe non-existing sweat from his forehead. I could see a promise mark on his neck but only one molnija mark. Boy one reaches for my hip. I smack his hand and flash my man-eater smile. "Don't do that"

Boy two laughs and grabs my hand. "Or what?" I snatch my hand back. They are starting to piss me off. I look past their shoulders. I can see Dimitri behind them approaching. By the look on his face, he saw the boy touch me.

I laugh "I don't know"

Now Dimitri is standing two feet behind them. He makes his presence known. "Zack, Corey." They spun around and smiled. "Dimitri, haven't seen you in awhile." Dimitri goes to shake his hand. While he has his hand in his grip he spun boy one into the shelves, with a lot of force. Dimitri looks at boy two, who has confusion shown on his face. "Corey. Meet my Fiancé. Rose Hathaway-Mazur."

Corey's eyes widen and he stutters out "Y-your Fiancé?" I smile and nod my head. He asks another question "R-Rose H-H-Hathaway?" I nod again. Confusion appeared on his face. He looks at Dimitri "Mazur. Is she related to Zmey?" I laugh. "His daughter."

Zack is up and heard all of that. "Damn. Oh and uh, sorry." Corey speaks up. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Dimitri looks deadly when he says "Ever lay a finger on her again and I will end you." He smirks. "If she doesn't first."

I laugh and look at the cosmic Brownies I still have in one hand. "Dimitri." I look at him with a pouty face. "Pleaasee."

He kisses my forehead and grabs them from my hand. He chuckles and says "yeah. I guess"

Zack Laughs. "Dimka your whipped man."

I scrunch my nose at the use of 'Dimka'. Then spin around with a glare on my face. "What did you say?" Fear flashed across their eyes. I felt an arm snake around my waist. I knew it was Dimitri's. He laughed quietly and led me to the buggy. "Let's go."

I just laughed.

When we walked in, there was an argument in full swing. Viktoria and he mother.

"Mom! Just let me go!" Vika screamed.

"No Viktoria. You are not going. You are too young to be going out alone."

"I am going with Liz! Not alone." She plopped in a chair.

Dimitri stepped in. "Mama is right. Viktoria. You shouldn't go alone."

Her eyes lit up and she turned to me. "I'll take Roza."

"Umm take me where?"

She smiled. "To Under 21."After seeing my confused face she explained "a club for people under 21. Of course you can't get alcohol."

Dimitri glared at his sister. "I don't want either of you going."

Vika replied with "BOOHOO Dimka." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room.

It took us forever to get ready because Vika couldn't decide what to wear. Eventually,She got dressed in a grey Mid-thigh spaghetti strap dress, black heels. I got dressed in a mid-thigh blood red dress that has a deep V neck. With matching heels. Vika and I walked into the living room. Vika walked out first, Dimitri Grimaced at her dress. When I walked out his eyes bugged out of his head. He cursed in Russian. After his mother scolded him, he turned to me and said "go change."

"What?" I asked

"Go change" he said with a tone that said there was no changing his mind. I was pissed.

"I will go change, when I get back tonight you and I are having a talk." I shot him a cold glare.

I changed into a black dress with the zipper on the front just to piss Dimitri off. I knew he would hate this dress just as much.

When I walked out, I passed Dimitri in the living room, grabbed Vika, and left.

(Not writing about when they go out. Summary: Rose and Vika Dance. Vika meets up with 'Liz' 6 hours later they are on their way home.)

It was about 12 when we got home. Dimitri was sitting on the couch reading a western. When we walked in he said "everybody is already in bed" I shot him a cold glare and waited for Vika to leave the room.

I started with "What the hell Dimitri? I thought we worked through this!" I was getting mad and loud.

"What did I do? I didn't want other guys looking at you!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING FATHER! YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT WEAR!"

"I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! I DON'T WANT OTHER GUYS LOOKING AT WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ONLY FOR MY EYES!"

"OH MY GOD DIMITRI. IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS FLASHING THEM!"

"WELL WITH THAT DRESS ON, YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE BEEN."

I was so angry at this point. "STOP TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE OR WHAT TO WEAR! I AM YOUR FUCKING EQUAL IN THIS RELATIONSHIP! NOT YOUR STUDENT. YOU DO NOT GET TELL ME HOW I AM ALLOWED TO LOOK."

"STOP DRESSING LIKE A WHORE AND MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!"

I gasped and drew my fist back and shot it into his jaw. I spoke low. "Dimitri Belikov. I know your mother raised you better than that. That is the second time you called me a whore this week. Excuse me when I fail to see your reasoning seeing as you and I both know that you are the only man that I've been with. Again. You. Once again have taken what I feel for you and used it to hurt me."

I see movement to my right. Standing in the hallway is Vika and Olena. They have a mixture of shock and anger on their faces. I look at them with a grimace on my face and say "excuse me" and walk out of the door.

I take my heels off on the stairs and walk to a nearby tree. I sit at the trunk. I can hear yelling in the house. I noticed somebody beside me when they touched my arm. Some guardian I am. I look over to see Karolina. She grabs my hand in one of hers and pats it with the other. When my eyes meet hers I burst into tears. She shhhh's me and plays with my hair while I cry.

Why can he hurt me so much? How? Why does he hurt me so much?

The thought just made me cry harder. I am lying with my head in Karolina's lap. I let myself fall asleep because I would rather feel nothing at the moment.

I feel myself being picked up. Then I realize its Dimitri picking me up. I wiggle out of his arms. "NO. DO NOT TOUCH ME." He reaches out anyway. I look at him. I see the purplish bruise on his jaw. "And you still don't listen to me. I said NOT to touch me and you continue to push it." I scold. "Please stop. Dimitri I am begging you. Stop. Please." He drops his hand and looks defeated. I walk in the house and sit at the kitchen table staring into nothingness. I look up and see Dimitri walking to his room with his head hanging low. The sight made me silently break down. Olena comes and leads me to the spare bed room. I set my alarm for 12. I cry myself to sleep.


	11. AN

**A/N**

 **To the anonymous reviewer who wrote:**

":I thought they were engaged. Make up your mind are they or aren't they engaged in your story. Because I am pretty sure Dimitri said he was Roses boyfriend while they were arguing. The argument was petty and childish. Is this story going to be juvenile all the time. I am an adult and I feel like I am reading a story written by some you naive pubescent teenager."

 **Lets get started with some basics. I am a teenager, I don't have to write this story, and your review is rude.**

 **You could've just switched to another story. Mistakes happen. When you're feeling the need to write a review that is rude and disrespectful, don't. Do not review on my story or anybody else's. I understand the frustration and confusion. I have experienced it many times; however, I do not go around writing impudent reviews. I may write "I am confused on if they are engaged or not." Manners are important. Your opinion is not.**

 **I apologize to the story followers who thought this was a chapter.**


End file.
